I'm On Your Street Now, Reid
by EVERYTHING.I.KNOW.is.a.LIE
Summary: Someone is after Reid, and is basing their murders on a story his mother used to read occasionally. Will he and the rest of the team find the UnSub before he's at Reid's door? WARNING FOR 4 AND 5 - MAJOR SUCK ALERT!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: Crapit! Don't own anything at all! Not even this computer… it was a gift. **

**A/N: I know its is the time of Christmas and all, but I couldn't wait until after to post this. I DO have a Christmas story though. I've only started to watch Criminal Minds, so the characters or past episodes may not be up to snuff. I also don't have that new Seaver girl because I can barely get these people's act right, much less a brand spankin' new character. This will be updated week by week (to my best ability [and maybe sooner after this 'chap']). So, wish me luck!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Prologue

A young girl stood outside her neighbor's house, knocking persistently. "Mr. Eades…" she called. No answer. "Mr. Eades! It's cold!" The girl waited. She then checked the doorknob- it was open. The girl slowly walked in. "Mr. Eades… my brother threw my cap in your yard. I was wondering if I could…" She heard a sound as if she stepped into a puddle. She believed it was just the snow melting off of her shoes and paid no attention to it.

The girl walked further into her neighbor's house, still calling out his name. She saw some red trailing from behind the kitchen counter into the living room. "Mr. Eades?" She called unsteadily. "Are you al-" and she screamed.

There, right in front of her, was Mr. Eades, limbs strewn in an unimaginable form. She backed away slowly, panicking, then screamed louder when she had realized she had stepped in her neighbor's blood. She quickly ran out the door and onto the snow covered sidewalk, leaving her bloody footprints.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Short, yes, but you'll live until next week!**


	2. I'm at the First House Now

**A/N: So… I'm feeling proud today! I wrote something that's not NCIS-related! But this chapter should be longer than the prologue. Hope you enjoy!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_Fear comes from uncertainty. When we are absolutely certain, whether of our worth or worthlessness, we are almost impervious to fear. Thus a feeling of utter unworthiness can be a source of courage. –Eric Hoffer, American philosopher and author _I'm at the First House

Reid looked towards his door as he heard frantic knocking. He put down the new book he had bought, and headed towards the door. The knocking became quicker. "MrReidMrReidMrReid!" He knew that voice- it was Audrey Siranti, a girl that lived a few houses down. "Mr. Reeeeeeid!"

"Coming!" When he finally came to the door and opened it, he saw a young, scared girl. "Audrey," He began. Reid stuck his head out to look around and saw her bloody footprints. His young face was filled with concern. "Audrey, what's wrong?"

"Y-y-you said you worked for the FBI, right?"

**-X-**

Black SUVs, people, and yellow tape bordered Mister Jonathan Eades' home. Morgan stepped out, surprised to see Reid already there, and already shooken up. "Reid!" He called out. Reid looked toward him. "Hey! How did you get here already? We got the call before you even came in."

Reid looked over at him. "I-I walked. I just live..."

Reid was soon interrupted by Prentiss. "Hey Reid, come here!" Reid looked at Morgan, gave a slight shrug, and walked away. He then went over to Prentiss, who was standing just out of earshot of Audrey. Prentiss pointed towards her and sighed. "Hey Reid. I need your help. The girl over there won't talk to me about anything. She says she wants you. Think you can do anything with her?" Reid nodded and headed towards the young girl. "Oh, and, Reid," Prentiss stopped him momentarily. "Her name is..."

"Audrey. I know." Prentiss cocked her head as Reid walked away.

Audrey looked up from her crouched position on the car and saw Reid coming. She gave a wry, awkward smile. Reid smiled back, not as shy as usual, then sat down next to Audrey on the car. "Great way for me to spend Christmas Break, huh? Good thing I didn't really know Mr. Eades- then it would be even _better_."

They sat on the car a moment longer, then Reid spoke. "You know I'm going to have to ask you some questions, right?"

"Yeppers. By what that woman was trying to ask, a little bit who I am and where I live, but mostly just stuff about Mr. Eades." She paused. "But, before you start all that crap, can I ask you something?" Reid gave a slight nod. Audrey looked at him, straight on. "Does- does it take long? Like, to find these people? Because, that was probably the most scared I've ever been, and, well, you know how I am..."

Reid tried not to grin as he answered her. "From all of the cases I've worked, it probably won't be anymore than a week. I'm sure you'll be fine, though. Now, if I can start asking you..."

**-X-**

*****Unbeknownst to Reid, Morgan and Prentiss were watching from a distance. "Morgan, Reid told me the strangest thing just a few minutes ago."

Morgan nodded. "Same here, kinda." He paused. "What did he tell you?"

"He didn't really _tell_ me, but just surprised me. I was getting him to talk to the girl, and he already knew who she was. And I know they couldn't have just seen each other at a store, because they've been talking for a while."

Morgan nodded. "One thing that surprised me was when he had already gotten here. I asked him how he had got here, and he said he walked. The kid's worrying me. Do you think he knew Eades?"

Prentiss shrugged. "I don't know, but we better get inside."

**-X-**

After Hotch, Rossi, Prentiss, and Morgan had already been into the house for a few minutes, Reid came in. Hotch and Rossi were upstairs, Morgan was near the entrance, and Prentiss was in the living room. After taking a few moments to talk to Morgan about what Audrey said and other case-related information, Reid headed towards the kitchen.

After barely getting started, Prentiss gave a worried call to Reid and Morgan. They met her over by the hall closet and looked in.

_I'm at the first house now…_

Her only remark was, "I don't think this is the last visit from our friend."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**  
***I just love that word. It's so... funky.  
Now that I've finished writing this, I realized Reid was AU in a more... MASCULINE kind of way. But it kind of gives me an idea... XP And from what I've seen of Criminal Minds, Prentiss and Morgan kind of seem out of whack too. I know I'm trying though! Anyway, is it good so far?**


	3. Analysis of a Killer and a Genius

**A/N: *Walks into PA* Hello. My name is Lucy, and I am a procrastinator- with a lot of 'splainin' to do. Well, I think I have a muse now. Came to me with a whip. Yeah, not a pleasant visit. Anyway, sorry for the wait, and here you go.**

**Disclaimer: How the heck would I own I Love Lucy? It's been off air for decades!**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Analysis of a Killer and a Genius

When the group got back to the BAU Headquarters, analysis began almost immediately.

"What do we know so far?"

"He doesn't have any remorse for his victims. Eades was practically thrown on the ground." JJ began.

"He's confident. He's telling us it's going to happen again." Prentiss continued.

"Forced entry. Eades either didn't know him or didn't want to see him." Rossi said plainly.

"He's not afraid to get down and dirty. He wrote a message in a dead man's blood." Morgan informed dryly.

"Garcia," Hotch began.

"Yessir."

"Search for someone with the same MO. Middle-aged man, brunette, any form of a note…"

"Don't forget lives alone." Reid spoke. Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss looked over at the young genius. It had been the first time he spoke since they had got there. Their looks were soon turned back to Garcia.

"Ermm…" She began. "Well, there's a few murders in Minnesota with middle-aged brunettes, about half a dozen in Kansas with single women… but nothing with notes. Not even _anything_ close to our MO."

"Well, now what?" Morgan questioned. "We can't just wait for the guy to kill again, but we can't say who to be on the look-out for."

"Actually, sociopaths who leave some type of note are _usually_ Caucasian males. And since they left the note in blood, they most likely have some type of criminal violence." Reid noted.

"Garcia?" Hotch began.

"Already began searching sir. So far I have about twenty, but four that jumps out."

"Who are they?" Rossi asked.

"Let's see… Robert Jones, 27, resisted arrest twice and assaulted one of the officers- didn't do any time; Brendan Fox, 45, resisted arrest once and- abused his girlfriend. Did three years with one parole. Then there's Jonathan Zimmerman, 17, who _also_ abused his girlfriend. He's in counseling and two years parole. Finally, there's Jasper Watson, 33. He was 18 when he abused a minor, did one year with another parole, resisted arrest once, didn't do any time, and _yet again_ abused two of his girlfriends. He did two years, no parole for each."

Reid's eyes widened. _No, not again. Not again. _He thought.

**-X-**

It was just about lunchtime when Reid decided to go get his sugar-overloaded coffee. After asking everyone if they wanted a cup, Morgan spoke. "I'll get mine." The man had to admit, it had only been a few hours since Reid's moment of secretiveness, but not knowing was just killing him inside.

After going into the break room and starting the coffee maker, Morgan turned to Reid. "So, Reid, my secretive little pal, how's it going?" _There, that oughtta get something out of him._

"Secretive? What do you mean secretive?"

Morgan tried to hide a grin from his close friend. "Well, I'm just talking about earlier today…"

"Earlier today? I didn't do anything earlier today. How much earlier?"

"At the scene. You were there, and you were talking to a witness like she was… she was…"

"A neighbor?" Reid finished.

"Yes. Exactly. A neighbor. Both me and Prentiss have questions. Mine, how the heck did you get at the scene so quickly, and what I guess is Prentiss', how do you know the witness?"

Reid gave Morgan a 'isn't it kind of obvious' look, then answered. "Because- Audrey is my neighbor." Morgan raised a brow, then opened his mouth to speak, but Reid beat him. "I've lived on that street ever since I moved to D.C."

Morgan was- to say the least, surprised. 'Surprised' that he never knew where his best friend lived, and 'surprised' he could've known a victim, but even more 'surprised' he could talk to some random kid. "Okay then," he began, "so, how do you know 'Audrey?'"

Reid shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal. Her parents just needed someone to baby-sit." _No, _Morgan thought. _That's not all of it. It can't be._

"Okay then, well, how can you talk so well with her?"

Reid gave a slight groan. He was getting tired of Morgan asking these questions, especially with the coffee being so close to done. "Morgan, the story is too long for the coffee to wait. Just-"

"Just make it quick then."

Oh, how Reid just wanted to- wanted to- well, he didn't know what he wanted to do, but he gave in to Morgan. He'd keep on badgering him about it anyways, so he might as well end it as soon as possible.

It was about 6:35, sometime around November of last year, when Reid heard a knock at his door. Too late in the year for Girl Scouts, and it couldn't be the team. Reid looked out the door's peephole- it was Mr. Edward and Mrs. Jeanne Siranti, along with their child (at the time, Reid had to admit, he never heard the girl's name). He opened the door and greeted them.

"Hello Doctor." Mrs. Siranti began. "Edward and I were wondering- if- you could do us a favor." Reid looked down at the girl, and eh knew where the 'favor' was headed.

"Um, sure, of course."

"Well, we were wondering if you could watch Audrey for a few hours…"

"I can watch myself Mom."

"_Don't talk back Audrey Laine. It's a school night_ _and someone is going to watch you." She looked back up at Reid, who tried to fake a half-smile. "But, um, if you're too busy…"_

"_Oh, no Mrs. Siranti, it's fine." …_

"Reid," Morgan interrupted, "is _this_ your version of quick?"

"Oh. Um, no. Just- how I remembered. Here:" …

The Sirantis knocked at Reid's door, wanting him to baby-sit their 13-year-old daughter, Audrey. He agreed, almost reluctantly, and took her in for a few hours. At first, still being angry at her mother, was also not-so-pleased with Reid. After a good half-hour of boredom, though, she asked him if he had anything to read. At this, Reid was surprised, not thinking that persons her age read that much. He showed her some of his many books, and she was amazed. Although many of the books weren't in Audrey's interest in, she and Reid talked for the rest of the time. After that encounter, Audrey asked if Reid could 'baby-sit' (help with school work) as much as possible, which was basically all the time Reid wasn't working.

"Ahh," Morgan finally said. "The truth about the teenager behind the genius. Thanks Pretty Boy. Oh, and I think you forgot you were pouring sugar." Reid looked down as Morgan walked away. He had in fact, poured at least half of the dispenser in his coffee, while the rest had been poured onto the counter.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well, I noticed the first half of that was really short, so I decided to lengthen it by adding a bit about Audrey. If anyone wants any more on her, just PM me or something. And again, sorry for making this one so late. Darn procrastination skills! I blame my sister.**


	4. Killer

**Disclaimer: Own not a thing.**

**A/N: As I said before, so, totally dead. I've realized I haven't posted anything in, like, a month. I know you all probably hate me with all your hearts, but I still haven't left you. Just, get your cans of fruits and vegetables ready (and maybe some rocks just for the heck of it).**

**One thing that kept me from writing chapter 3 was loss for ideas (and **_**real**_** life getting in the way). Lemonn_Limee gave me this one- Killer's POV. Chapter 4 should be quick to come up though.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

I looked around the subway station. Who to ask next? Only a few people will take notice to a random guy asking where a relatively younger one was. Eventually, a man approached me and said, "Hey. You look like you're looking for someone. Can I help?"

I nodded, then gave him a smile that used to make girls go crazy. "Yes, actually," I pulled out the picture. "Do you think you could help me find this man? His name is-"

"Ah, um, yeah." The man interrupted. I didn't appreciate that too much, but I let him continue. "It's um, Spencer. Spencer, uh, Rhodes? Um, no, R-R-"

"Reid?" I drew out hopingly.

"Yeah! Spencer Reid. Good kid. Kind of an odd one… What do you want to do with him?"

I gave him a shrug, thinking of how I could really tell him how weird that kid was- not odd. "Oh, just- a high school friend. Hadn't seen him in a while."

The man nodded. "Well, yeah, I can tell you where to find him. Heck, I live on the same street!"

I smiled, but not like I did before. "Oh really?" I asked. I began walking with him. I found a new neighbor, and you know what they say- out with the old, in with the new…

**-X-**

I found out the guy I had met earlier was a man named Thomas Gordon. Not like that mattered though. Not for another couple of days. Now it was time to visit Linda Prude. I knocked on the door, and she answered quickly with a smile. "Why, hello again." Nice old lady. Too bad she'd have to croak a little too soon. "Would you like to come in?"

I nodded. "Yes please." Oh, I knew this was going to be so much easier. I couldn't help but slide my hand out of my pocket, just barely showing off the blade of the knife.


	5. It's Reid

**A/N: EEEEE! I'm scared right now because of you people, but happy I finally got this posted. The only request I have of you all is not to kill me. This one's gonna be short though, and it's a bit rushed, but I'll make up for it tomorrow (I hope to God).**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"I don't get it." Prentiss said. "This is nothing like the last murder. It's an _old woman._"

"The only things we have for a repeated MO are the fact they were both stabbed and the notes."

"Don't forget where they live. They're just houses away from each other." Morgan piped up.

"The street could've been where he lived. Possibly abused or had some other traumatic event happen." Hotch countered.

The team's usual psyche banter went on until Morgan remembered something. "Wait. The notes. The first said 'I'm at the first house.' The second was, 'I'm at the second house.'"

"He's counting up to something." Rossi figured. "The only question is, what?" At that moment, Reid couldn't help but widen his eyes.

**-X-**

The next day, paperwork was grudgingly being finished. The team had yet to talk to the media, but 'white middle-aged male who acts kind of weird' doesn't really help. Reid hadn't stopped thinking since the analysis of the second murder, yet no one really noticed. One can only think terrifying thoughts for so long, though.

"I'm getting coffee. Anyone else?"

Reid quickly got up, seeing his chance to vent. "I'll get mine."

Barely to the coffee maker, Reid burst, "Morgan, I think it's me."

Morgan raised a brow. "What?" He questioned.

"Me. I think he's counting up to my house."

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Ahhh! I'm so screwed! I don't think this story will be nearly as long as I hoped, and it's not going to be nearly as awesome! Darn! Real life sucks! I've never actually put a no flame thing before, because I never had to. I'm still not, because I deserve it, just, not too harsh of flames. So short and crappy…my biggest fears.**


End file.
